A Shipgirl for an Admiral?
by Admiral Zuikaku
Summary: "Welp, time to face the music."Zuikaku said."You know, maybe it's good for you to be an admiral."Kaga said."And why is that, Kaga- chan?"Zuikaku asked."Because I love seeing that smile of yours, even if its just a glimpse."With that said both Kaga and Zuikaku blushed profusely. There is gonna be some swear words in there and some suggestive views and constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Admiral Zuikaku here, please lay off the flames and hates because this is my first fanfic, so it's obviously not gonna be great.

"On Sortie!"- People/Ship Girl talking

" **On Sortie!"- People/Ship Girl thinking**

 **51** **st** **room** \- New location

On an old Japanese naval base, lived a ship girl whose life is going to get harder

Zuikaku's POV

 **Carrier Division 51** **st** **Room**

"Well this is a bad day." I said to myself. There was no one in the room except me and Kaga. When I first met her, she was different from all the other Kagas. Instead of having black hair in a side ponytail, she had grey hair in a long ponytail. She also had a bottle of sake when she appeared.

"First of all, we didn't get much steel to make Yamato. Then, a Wo- class appeared out of nowhere and just sunk two of our battleships. And Last but not the least, the admiral dies of heart attack." I said.

I said. "Why didn't we find the Wo-class earlier, Hmm Kaga-Chan?"

"It's because you didn't do a recon over the perimeter like I said you would." Kaga answered while drinking her sake bottle.

"And why would I do it? It's just a freaking expedition! "I exclaimed, putting my face near to hers.

"It's still important to use recon planes to see what's ahead of us, you bubblehead." Kaga retorted.

Out of nowhere the door opens revealing Fubuki and said" You two, head to the courtyard immediately." Then she closed the door.

"Damn, Fubuki's taking it very hard." I said.

"For once, I have to agree with you." Kaga answered.

"She's been the admiral's secretary ship since he got here." I said. "I wonder if the old, happy Fubuki will come back?"

"Well we may never know" She said." Come on, we should get there, don't want us to get an earful from the SS."

 **The Courtyard**

Both of them get in line just in time, just before one of the 2 Big Seven Battleships Nagato speaks.

"Is everyone here? Good, we have a very big problem that needs to be fixed." Nagato said. "The admiral is dead, It'll be years before the new admiral is here maybe he won't, so who going to be our admiral?"

Everyone except Zuikaku steps back because she wasn't paying attention "Wow, just wow. And I thought that this day couldn't get worse." Zuikaku said. "I fucking get promoted to an admiral."

That concludes our first chapter. The Admiral is now off the Bridge. Bye- bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!**

Well this is chapter 2 of A Shipgirl for an Admiral? I hope you like it : D

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Kantai Collection or anything related to it.**

"Admiral Zuikaku!"- Person talking

" **Admiral Zuikaku!"- Person thinking**

 **Zuikaku's Pov**

"Thank you for moving forward Zuikaku" Nagato said. "Is there anyone who will object to Zuikaku being an admiral?" Everyone just took a step backwards, even the cool and collected Kaga with sweat drops on her face.

"No one?" Nagato said. "Ok then Zuikaku, you are now the Admiral of the Mitsuko Island Base!" Everyone cheered and laughed for a few moments until they all went back to their usual hobbies, while this was happening, said former shipgirl-turned-admiral had a thunderstorm cloud over her saying "Why "over and over again.

While this was happening Kaga was holding her like a mother would cradle over her child. "You know this can be very good experience for you, no shipgirl has been an admiral at least once. "She said "How do you know that? "Asked Zuikaku with tears on her face. "Because I just know, now then, go to sleep. You're gonna need it for tomorrow, don't worry, I promise I won't leave you alone while you're sleeping. "with that said Zuikaku fell asleep dreaming of her beloved Kaga-chan.

 **A few hours later**

Zuikaku woke up to see herself back at their room with her body curled up to Kaga's like a newly-wed couple and instantly blushed, although try as she might, she couldn't get out of Kaga's bearlike strength **. "Oh well, might as well try to go back to sleep since Kaga-chan wouldn't want me to get up"** With that said she instantly went to sleep while Kaga woke up.

"Hey Zuikaku, why are we in this position again? "asked Kaga sleepily while poking Zuikaku gently to wake her up. "oh that's because you wouldn't let go of me, Kaga-chaaaan. " Zuikaku replied sleepily.

"Umm, don't you think we should get up now? the other shipgirls might be waiting for us at the Admiral's room" Kaga said alarmed by the fact that Zuikaku was now the admiral of this naval base." Okay Kaga- chan, but the moment we go back to this special room, can we go back to this position? Zuikaku asked eagerly.

They then got up, got dressed and on the way to the Admiral's room took a meal at the mess hall that took them about 20 minutes to finish so you can imagine what Nagato would feel when their last admiral came late.

"Dammit! Where are those two I told Kaga that Zuikaku would be needed to be early so that she can teach her the basic things like constructing a shipgirl, making battle plans, and etc.

"We're here!"Both Kaga and Zuikaku went to their respective seats with Zuikaku being on the Admiral's chair while Kaga sat near her doing most of the reports that weren't finished by her.

"Alright, seeing as this is your first day, I will let this on pass got it? "Nagato said while sporting demon eyes and wings and a dark aura over her"Ok, next ime Nagato, I _won't fail you next time."_

 _-I'll try to continue this tomorrow ok? Please don't hate or flame._

 _ **Captain off the Bridge!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain on the Bridge!**

Hello everyone, welcome to the third chapter of "A Shipgirl for an Admiral". I'll start updating this once or more than a week ok? So don't be mad, it's just I have school and my parents are bugging me a lot, the only time I get to write chapters is in the middle of the night so it might not be very good, ok? Tell me in the reviews when you see some mistakes, I'll let you read the story now. Bye-Bye.

 **Disclaimer" I do not own Kantai Collection or anything related to it, just this story.**

Zuikaku's POV

"So Nagato, what do I have to do first?" asked Zuikaku." We have to get you your secretary ship first, so who do you want it to be? "Nagato replied handing her a list of every shipgirl on the harbour.

"Hmm, I'll choose… Kaga-chan!" Zuikaku picked" But, why? "asked Kaga sweating." Oh don't be such a wuss, Kaga!" Zuikaku reassured her with her patented smile." Oh, I'm not going to do your paperwork for you! Got it?" Kaga replied **"That smile I haven't seen that smile in ages, I'm going to do everything to make her smile like that again at least once!"** Kaga thought to herself happily.

"So now that's out of the way, let's go the construction yard!" Nagato said.

 **Construction Yard**

"So this is the Construction Yard, It's so big and loud!" Zuikaku wandered around for a bit then came back." Yes, this is a big place. This is where all of us shipgirls are made." Nagato said.

"One of the workers there approached them and said" Is this the new admiral?" she asked." Yes, yes I am." Zuikaku replied.

"I'll show you how to make a new shipgirl" the worker said" First you put it the amount of steel that you want in this, how many 400? 450? 500? "the worker asked." Ummm, I'll take 500!" Zuikaku said.

"How much bauxite do you want? I'm' afraid we only have 300 in reserve. "the worker said sheepishly" I'll put in 150, that should be good" Zuikaku replied.

"And now we wait!" Nagato said." Oh wait I almost forgot. This is the admiral's tablet, this is how you will sort us and do other kinds of stuff with it." She gave her the tablet and let her tinker with it" Wow, I never had anything like these until now." Zuikaku marvelled at the sight of the tablet.

"Hey, what's this thing?" she asked." That's the button to press when you want see the construction in progress." Nagato said." Oh, so it's only 3 hours? What is this!" "Now, now. If it's only 3 hours it's because it's a gamble you can get the all- powerful Yamato or another Fubuki, you have to bet that your luck is very good when you're building a shipgirl." The worker answered Nagato.

3 hours later

"The ship's finally done!" Zuikaku said. "Great let's go meet her!" Kaga said.

 **Construction Yard**

"Name ship of the Taihou-class, Taihou!" the new shipgirl said." A new carrier, this'll be good for air superiority." Zuikaku said.

"You must be very hungry, let's go to the cafeteria, after you eat,I'll answer some of your questions,I can see them on your face." She said feeling hungry herself.

"Ok" Taihou said.

Well that's a wrap, see you guys later!

 **Captain off the Bridge!**


End file.
